


[Fanart] Hannigram

by deaserkan



Category: Hannibal (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Vampire, Fanart, Hannibal Loves Will, Hannigram - Freeform, M/M, Slash, dark!Will
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-14
Updated: 2018-01-17
Packaged: 2019-03-04 15:35:48
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 7
Words: 527
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13367730
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/deaserkan/pseuds/deaserkan
Summary: Collection of my Hannigram fanart. A lot of the early chapters are very old drawings. Chapter 6 starts the new work!If any of my works inspire you, I would love to read your work!





	1. [G] Sweet Will

Sweet Will

by deaserkan

 

 

You can follow me on Tumblr, [deaserkan](http://deaserkan.tumblr.com).


	2. [G] Surrender

Surrender

by deaserkan

 

 

You can follow me on Tumblr, [deaserkan](http://deaserkan.tumblr.com).


	3. [M] He Ate My Heart

He Ate My Heart

by deaserkan

 

 

You can follow me on Tumblr, [deaserkan](http://deaserkan.tumblr.com).


	4. [G] You look delectable.

You look delectable.

by deaserkan

 

 

You can follow me on Tumblr, [deaserkan](http://deaserkan.tumblr.com).


	5. [T] How would you do it? With my hands.

With my Hands.

by deaserkan

 

 

You can follow me on Tumblr, [deaserkan](http://deaserkan.tumblr.com).


	6. [M] Delectable

Delectable

by deaserkan

 

 

You can follow me on Tumblr, [deaserkan](http://deaserkan.tumblr.com).


	7. [E] Satisfied

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Some smut ahead~

 

The room was heady with the smell of blood. With Hannibal’s weight on top of him, slowly draining him, Will’s breathing became shallow and quick—the endorphins rushing through him made his temperature spike despite being pressed against Hannibal’s cool skin. Whatever the hell was in vampire spit, it was fucking potent: Will felt like he was high as a kite as he was brought closer and closer to death.

Just when he felt like his world was slipping into the darkness, he felt Hannibal release his fangs from his neck and his warm blood run down the length of his neck as the wound closed. He looked at Hannibal, whose cheeks were now flushed with his blood, looking like the cat who caught the canary. “Will…” he purred. “You are the most exquisite being I’ve tasted in all my too many years.” He sighed with satisfaction. “I can smell you from a mile a way, you’re sweet scent is nearly enough to undo me…” Hannibal ran his eyes then his hands down Will’s body lovingly.

Will let out a shaky breath as a shudder ran through him, his whole body sensitized by the hormones that had flooded him during Hannibal’s feeding. He moaned as Hannibal turned his attention to Will’s lower half, pressed against Hannibal’s, grinding forward to create the most delicious friction Will swore he had ever felt. He weakly clutched at his captor, looking into the red gleaming eyes filled with pleasure.

“You’re turn now, hm?” Hannibal smiled, revealing red-stained teeth, and began to rut against Will. Will let out a strangled moan as Hannibal set a brutally slow pace, just enough to build but to not get off. Will began to chant his name as they climbed higher and higher towards climax. “Hannibal…Hannibal!”

How Will managed to not pass out, was a mystery, but when Hannibal expertly unbuckled their trousers and pressed their equally hard lengths together in his hand, Will’s minimal restraint dissolved. Letting out a keening whine, Will threw his body back in an arch as Hannibal jerked them off, his climax finally breaking free. He came in long white stripes that coated Hannibal’s hand and their stomachs. Hannibal’s hand, now slick with Will’s release, let out a low broken moan and followed suit.

Hannibal released their spent cocks, and once again pressed his body against Will’s, breathing in their mixed scents and drying blood. After a moments rest, he pushed himself up a fraction to catch Will’s lips in a kiss and found him fast asleep. Hannibal let out an amused huff, “I tend to wear you out, don’t I?” He asked the sleeping human and kissed him softly before settling to sleep himself.

  


You can follow me on Tumblr, [deaserkan](http://deaserkan.tumblr.com).

**Author's Note:**

> Please don’t share without my permission.


End file.
